Nirn
Nirn is the first location in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Nirn has two main continents; Tamriel and Akavir. Both are relatively large. Nirn has multiple large and small islands, and most of the planet being covered in water. The planet has two moons, Masser and Secunda. Masser is larger and has an orange-ish color to it, and Secunda is smaller, orbiting around Masser and has a grey color. Climate Nirn's climate can vary. It is colder to the north, but warmer to the south. It is filled with mostly greenlands and forests, but Akavir's climate is currently unknown. Tamriel contains forests, deserts, jungles, and swamps. Pre-Clash History Mundus is the plane or realm of existence that encompasses Nirn, its moons, and attendant Aedric planets. For all intents and purposes Mundus refers to these heavenly bodies alone, as they themselves float in the Void. Mundus is a collaborative construct created by many divine beings. It was first conceptualized by Lorkhan, who then convinced other et'Ada — specifically the Anuic et'Ada, who became known as the Aedra, and not the Padomaic et'Ada, i.e., the Daedra — to assist him in its construction. Of these et'Ada, Magnus became the Architect, who drew up the plans for Mundus. Some of the et'Ada gave parts of themselves entirely to the creation of Mundus. These became the eight planets of Mundus (not including Nirn); they are also identified as the Eight Divines. Soon after the planets had formed, Magnus became disgusted at what Mundus was, and so left for Aetherius, his passage ripping a hole in Oblivion (the realm of Daedra that surrounds Mundus and separates it from Aetherius). This rip is viewed as the sun, and is responsible for much of Mundus' magical energy. Others soon followed after Magnus; these et'Ada left smaller holes, which became the stars. A number of the et'Ada chose to stay with their creation so that it would not die, and became the Earthbones that established the laws of nature and formed the substance and life of the final planet: Nirn. The et'Ada who did not manage to escape or choose to stay on Nirn as spirits simply wasted away into nothingness. Because of Lorkhan's trickery of the other et'Ada, the Aedra met at Direnni Tower (also known as the Adamantine Tower or the Ur-Tower) to discuss the punishment of Lorkhan. Trinimac then ripped the Trickster's heart from his chest, which Auri-El then fired into the sea with his bow. Its impact rent the earth and created a mighty volcano, now known as Red Mountain. The creation of the landmass that is modern Vvardenfell can be traced to this event. Because Lorkhan's Heart remained on Tamriel, it impregnated Nirn with his spirit and "a reasonable amount of his selfishness", while his corpse remained floating above the new planet as the two moons, Masser and Secunda. Nirn has ended up having much history once men and mer had arrived. It would make this page too long. Clash History Nirn ended up becoming the first location in Dimensional Clash IX, where multiple clashers ended up arriving in. Most started in Helgen, where they interacted and got to know each other. The Imperial City was attacked by Rainbow Raider, but did not affect much. So far, Nirn hadn't taken much damage. The Imperial City was then attacked brutally by Crow. This caused the city to become immensely damaged, most notably with the destruction of the Gold White Tower, and sparked a large scale battle that involved the Rainbow Raider, Moby, and the Crusader. Half of Cyrodiil was then destroyed by a nuclear bomb dropped on the Imperial City. The Xeonian Dominion also took over that half of Cyrodiil, and a portion of Hammerfell. Crow makes an attempt at conquering the Red Mountain, assuming that the volcano was uninhabited. He was dead wrong, but as a result of his villainous ingenuity, he is able to blow apart the Dwemir automata that subsequently pursue him, harvest their parts, and build himself a mech. Meanwhile, the remains of Helgen were rebuilt into McDrago's in order to help create jobs and rebuild the lives of the people who were attacked by Alduin. Whiterun was destroyed by Alduin, and the LNP destroyed Riften and took over Winterhold. Windhelm was conquered by Thomas and Utsuho. Many things happened all at once, and finally, Alduin was killed in Sovngarde. The Elder Scroll is taken to Winterhold later, where the Shadow Demon then steals Chara's phone to get access to the Elder Scroll. The Swarm chooses Yuuka as their new queen. Global destruction arises later, and a dark being awakens, ending the history of the clash in Nirn. Trivia *Nirn means 'Arena' in one of the native languages. *Nirn was the last location of Dimensional Clash 8, however heavily modified. Category:Locations Category:Nirn Category:Planets Category:The Elder Scrolls